Taça de Gelo
by Isa Joules
Summary: Eu sempre fora diferente. Os Black recebiam nomes de estrelas. Lutavam até o pultimo segundo, e morriam com uma explosão. Eu só ficava na sombra. Delicada. Fraca, incapaz... uma flor murcha por dentro.


**Taça de Gelo**

Quando olho meu reflexo, eu sei. Estou acabada.

A minha vida inteira foi uma farsa, não foi? Dependente... Sempre. É engraçado como chegamos em certo ponto e vemos tudo com clareza, para segundos depois desejar não ter visto... a ignorância dói menos.

Quando eu tinha cinco anos, foi quando eu vi pela primeira vez: não era comum. Alguma coisa me diferenciava... eu só não sabia o que. Anos depois, eu percebi. Hogwarts era divesificada o suficiente para abrir me os olhos.

"Se não fosse assim, seria linda."

"Assim como?"

"Gélida."

Corri. Era pequena demais, onze anos não nos dão maturidade suficiente. Sabia que falavam de mim.

E agora você deve estar pensando que chorei. Ah, não. Nunca. Dos meus olhos só saíam pedras de gelo. Pequenos cristais...

Eu era gélida? Pois bem, honraria minha posição. Se o caso era este...

No tempo que estive em Hogwarts, não tivera amigas. Tivera servas. Admiradoras.

Os meninos? Caíam aos meus pés... se desfaleciam. Mas não ousavam falar comigo. Eu era inatingível. Mas tinha um pequeno segredo. Todos têm. Bellatrix me abriu os olhos.

"Você é fraca."

"Não sou."

Ela riu. Uma risada maligna... as vezes me amedrontava. Não parecia minha irmã. Não parecia sequer humana. Mas não demonstrava. Gelo.

"É. E tenta esconder. Se sai muito bem... mas eu posso te ajudar."

Concordei. Confiava nela.

Um mês depois eu estava casada com Lúcio. Ele me tratava bem. Eu era o bibelô dele... você deixa quebrar aquela sua peça de cristal favorita? Ele não. Gelo.

Ah, eu estava satisfeita. A guerra acabara... eu estava a salvo. Recompensei Lúcio. Ele me sustentava... me perdoava. Me mantivera viva. Merecia um filho... e eu o dei.

Não. Você não achou que fosse cria-lo, achou? Não, eu tinha servos. Ele não era mais que presente. Nunca passou disso. Gelo.

"Dessa vez não têm escolha, cristal. Você vai."

A guerra voltara, e o que eu faria. Eu só podia obedece-lo. Mas o Lorde não quis. Nem ele...

"Ah, não Lúcio. Ela não serve. Pode esquecer."

Eu não sabia como receber. Os costumeiros cristais de gelo já espetavam meus olhos gélidos sem, no entanto, sair. Como sempre. Mas não demonstrei. Gelo.

A noite, meu marido me castigou. Tudo bem. Eu merecia.

Andrômeda suplicou. Me pediu para conversar com Bella. Me pediu para proteger. Mas eu nem pisquei. Mantive a pose de sempre. Gelo.

"Não."

"Mas... você não entende! Eu achava que podia contar com você! Eu achava... achava que você era minha irmã!"

"Não mais. Lúcio não quer."

E saí. Nunca mais voltei a vê-la. Também não senti falta. Como poderia? Gelo.

Como dominós, o mundo a minha volta caía. Os Black morriam um a um. Menos eu.

Eu sempre fora diferente. Os Black recebiam nomes de estrelas. Lutavam até o pultimo segundo, e morriam com uma explosão. Eu só ficava na sombra. Delicada. Fraca, incapaz... uma flor murcha por dentro.Os olhos cinzas dos Blacks eram tempestades, os meus me lembravam os pólos da Terra. O que eu podia fazer? Gelo!

Me lembro de certa vez, quando Draco entrou correndo no quarto, chorando. Era um homem. Ou quase. Meu marido estava em missão, e Draco não tem idéia de como isso o salvou.

Sentou na cama, ao meu lado, e me comunicou o que vieram falar. Olhei dentro dos olhos molhados dele e sorri.

"Que bom."

"Que bom o que?"

"Que você pode chorar. Você puxou os Black, Draco" enxuguei-lhe as lágrimas. "Lute, sim? Lute. É a única ordem que eu lhe dou."

Ele sorriu, e me abraçou. Eu não retribuí, e nem poderia. Antes de sair, ele ainda virou para trás e fez a pior pergunta que poderia.

"E você? Quem puxou?"

Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça. Por um milésimo de segundo, talvez eu tenha perdido a pose. Não saberia dizer.

"Talvez um dia eu descubra."

E ele saiu. Não torneia vê-lo, mas nunca disse adeus. Gelo.

Certo dia, passei em frente ao quarto de Lúcio, no meio da noite. Eu só queria um copo de água.

Ouvi. Ouvi, mas não chorei. Não entrei correndo no quarto, como Andrômeda faria. Também não o humilhei, nem me vinguei, como Bellatrix. Só voltei para o meu quarto. Gelo, gelo, mil vezes gelo!

"Eu sei."

Lúcio quase cuspiu seu jantar para fora, naquele dia, e eu não sorri. Não conseguia.

"Sei, e não negue."

"Não vai aos jornais, vai?"

"Não" isso exigiria luta. Eu não poderia.

"Ótimo" e se levantou. Nunca mais me dirigiu a palavra. Por que? Eu não sei até hoje. Talvez só quisesse uma mulher mais forte. Mas eu não me importei. No fundo, sempre soubera, mas ignorara. Gelo...

Eles invadiram sem piedade. Finalmente tinham provas, Lúcio fora burro e descuidado. E covarde. Fugiu, e me deixou por aqui. Agora eu sei porque não se importava com a minha traição enquanto estava fora. Estou presa. Não pelos aurores, mas pelo feitiço. Não posso sair da casa, estou refugiada no porão, mas sei que é por pouco tempo. Vão me achar, e vão me mandar para Azkaban. Mas não quero. Ao meu lado, na mesa, jaz uma taça de cristal. Pela primeira vez na vida, vou lutar contra algo. Só estou tão cansada...

Dumbledore, espalhe, por favor. Mostre esta carta ao meu filho. Ele merece ao menos isto...

Não quero pena com esta carta, apenas contar a minha história. Quero apenas que me entendam. Faça esta carta chegar a Bellatrix, sei que pode. Sei que é uma comensal, mas ela tem de saber. Ou talvez já saiba.

Olho para a taça de cristal. É parecida comigo. É bonita, é frágil... se quebra facilmente. Sorrio. Talvez pela primeira vez, não me lembro. Meus músculos estranham o movimento. Está ao meu alcance. Estendo a mão e a quebro na mesa. Deixo relatado aqui... quero que saibam.

Acho que afinal eu sou uma Black. Eu sempre tive uma ambição, só não sabia qual era. Agora eu sei. Assino esta carta como Narcisa Black. Nunca fui uma Malfoy, Lúcio nunca teve meu coração. Aliás, nem sei se tenho algum.

Vou finalmente ser o que nasci para ser. Porque mesmo agora que porta treme sob os muitos feitiços dos aurores, que mal posso as minha próprias palavras diante do barulho, meu coração não se acelera. Minha respiração não se tornou desregular, eu não estou nervosa... Nunca fui capaz de estar. Como sempre... gelada.

Só não digo adeus porque não é uma palavra que combine comigo.

Não, nem um pouco.

Gelo...

Gelada.

É, isso combina.

Narcisa Black.

_No cemitério, um velhinho de barba branca muito comprida sorri um sorriso triste. Uma coruja pousa no seu ombro. Ele enrola um pergaminho e amarra no pé dela._

_--Vá. Sabe para quem deve entregar — e ela vai._

_Ele olha para baixo, para um túmulo cinza brilhante aparentemente novo. Nele, diferente de todos os outros túmulos, não há uma frase. Só uma palavra..._

_--Gelo — uma voz diz. O velho se vira e vê um moreno, alto, com seus dezoito anos e olhos muito verdes parado, em pé._

_--Ela era cruel, professor. Uma víbora._

_--Não, Harry – o velho corrige, o sorriso triste ressurgindo no rosto. –Ela só não sabia como ser de outro jeito._


End file.
